disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Kids - Music Time Collections
Music Time Collections The Quackstreet Boys (alias Huey, Dewey & Louie) have broken up and Mickey, Donald and Goofy have to reunite them in time for the show. Disc 1 * Lamb Chop's Play Along: Let's Make Music (1992/remix/my version), The Brady Bunch: Amateur Nite ''(1973/remix/my version), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Album Commercial,'' Sid The Science Kid: ''No School Sing-Along Special ''(2010/remix/my version) * Sesame Street: ''Music Magic (2010/remix/my version), Barney & Friends:'' Little Red Rockin Hood (2007/remix/my version), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, The Brady Bunch:'' Adios, Johnny Bravo (1973/remix/my version) Disc 2 * Elmo's World: ''Singing ''(remix/my version), Arthur: Play It Again, D.W.'' (1997/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Arthur: Lights, Camera, Operah! ''(2004/remix/my version), '''Song: 'Born To Sing ''(Baby Looney Tunes) * Arthur: ''A Word From Us Kids ''(from Popular Girls), Dora The Explorer: Dora, La Musica'' (2003/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, The Brady Bunch: Dough Re Mi (1972/remix/my version) Disc 3 * Dora The Explorer: La Maestra de Musica (2004/remix/my version), Barney & Friends:'' Barney's Band'' (1998/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, The Fresh Beat Band: Band Together (2002/remix/my version) * Hershey's Holiday Bells: We Wish You A Merry Christmas, America's Funniest Home Video: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Song: L''augh With Me (from Barney & Friends), Barney & Friends: ''Riff's Musical Zoo (2007/remix/my version) Song: I Hear Music Everywhere ''(from Barney & Friends), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Elmo's World: Dancing ''(remix/my version) Disc 4 * Arthur: ''A Word From Us Kids (Arthur VS. The Piano), The Fresh Beat Band:'' Rock The Luau (2010/remix/my version), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Saved By The Bell: Rockumentary ''(1991/remix/my version) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Favorite Songs'' (1996/remix/my version), Blue's Clues: Blue Wants To Play A Song Game (1996/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Blue's Clues: Let's Boogie (2002/remix/my version) Disc 5 * The Kidsongs TV Show: Let's Make Music (1998/remix/my version), Muppet Babies:'' Musical Muppets'' (1985/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Rugrats: Music (1999/remix/my version) * Dora The Explorer: Pablo's Flute ''(2001/remix/my version), Blue's Clues: ''Blue's Big Band (2003/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Barney & Friends: Beethoven's Hear! (2007/remix/my version) Disc 6 * Song: Do-Re-Mi ''(from Lamb Chop's Play Along), Full House: The Last Dance'' (1994/remix/my version), Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Full House: We Got The Beat (1995/remix/my version) * Arthur: A Word From Us Kids ''(from Lights, Camera, Opera!), Malcolm In The Middle: ''Dewey's Opera ''(2005/remix/my version), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commercial, Danger Rangers: Safe and Sound ''(2006/remix/my version) Disc 7 * Elmo's World: ''Music ''(remix/version), Drake & Josh: ''Josh Runs Into Oprah (2006/remix/my version), Care Bears Sing Along Commercial, Song: 'Boogie Woogie Piggy (5 Years Old Dummer Logen "Robot" Gladden on Barney & Friends), Drake & Josh: ''Dance Contest (2007/remix/my version) * Cartoons: Dance of The Goofys ''(1999/remix/my version), Recess: ''Dance Lessons (1999/remix/my version), Dragon Tales: Let's Dance (2001/remix/my version), The Fresh Beat Band: Step It Up (2011/remix/my version) Disc 8 * My Three Sons: A Falling Star ''(1966/remix/my version), Boy Meets World: ''The Play's the Thing (1994/remix/my version), Care Bears:'' "We Are The Care Bears" Music Video (KidMango.com), Good Luck Charlie: Battle of the Bands'' (2011/remix/my version) * '''Song: Sing a Little Sing Along Song and Miss Mary Mack (Lamb Chop's Play Along), All Grown Up!: Susie Sings The Blues (2003/remix/my version), Song: ''Ba Binzale Ba Binga'' {''Yellow Hoop Poop Poop Yellow Hoop'} (Lamb Chop's Play Along), Arthur: ''Arthur VS. The Piano (1997/remix/my version) Disc 9 * '''Song: This Little Song ''(from Lamb Chop's Play Along), Barney & Friends: Come Blow Your Horn!'' (2002/remix/my version), Song: It's Sounds Like Music To Me ''(from BJ's Teddy Bear Club), Arthur: Tipping The Scales (2004/remix/my version) * '''Song:' Sing a Little Sing Along Song, London Bridge, Eency Weency Spider, Ring A Round The Rosie, and Sharie Has A Little Lamb ''(Lamb Chop's Play Along), Barney & Friends: ''We've Got Rhythm ''(1997/remix/my version), ''Cabbage Patch Kids Sing Along Album Commerical, Alvin & The Chipmunks: Rockin With The Chipmunks (1990/1992/remix/my version) Disc 10 * Dora The Explorer: Dora's Ballet Adventure ''(2011/remix/my version), Saved By The Bell: Dancing To The Max (1989/remix/my version), Dragon Tunes: Clap & Dragon Stomp'', Who's The Boss?: Gotta Dance (1986/remix/my version) * Dan Zanes & Friends: Let's Shake ''(2009/remix/my version), Arthur: ''My Music Rules ''(1999/remix/my version), Arthur: ''A Word From Us Musicians ''(My Music Rules), Arthur: ''Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival (1999/remix/my version) * Wee Sing: Classic Songs for Kids (1996/crossover/remix/my version), Kidsongs: We're Dancing Now (1995/remix/my version), Famous Babies, Let's Dance (1998/remix/my version), Rugrats: ''Famous Babies ''(2000/remix/my version) Gallery Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_1.png|Music Time Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_2-_Let's_Make_Music.png|Let's Make Music Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_3-_Sing_Along.png|Sing Along Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_4_Playtime_Music.png|Playtime Music Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_5-_Famous_Families.png|Famous Families Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_6_All_Played_Up.png|All Played Up Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_7-_Rockumentary_The_Luau.png|Rockumentary The Luau Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_8_Blue's_Band_Plays_Together.png|Blue's Band Plays Together Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_9-_Let's_Play_A_Song_Together.png|Let's Play A Song Together Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_10_Practice_Makes_Music.png|Practice Makes Music Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_11_Michelle_Tanner's_Dance_&_Play_Along.png|Michelle Tanner's Dance & Play Along Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_12-_Opera.png|Opera Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_13_Drake_Josh_Dance_Class.png|Dance Class Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_14_Dance_Recital_Time.png|Dance Recital Time Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_15_Part_Of_The_Musical_World.png|Part of The Musical World Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_16_Mickey_Plays_The_Blues.png|Mickey Plays The Blues Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_17-_We_Can_Play_Anything.png|We Can Play Anything Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_18-_Rockin_With_The_Chipmunks.png|Rockin With The Chipmunks Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_19-_That's_What_Music_Is.png|That's What Music Is Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_20-_Everyone_Loves_Music_with_House_of_Kids.png|Everyone Loves Music with House of Kids Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_Music_Time_Special_Edition-_Famous_Babies.png|FAMOUS BABIES Category:DeviantART Category:Remake Category:Remixed Category:Television series by Disney Junior